


One Year

by Papillionth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, Rejection, Teen Angst, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillionth/pseuds/Papillionth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made sense, didn't it? She'd known him a year, she'd loved him a year, so it was time to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> ayy idk

One year. It had been exactly one year since Adrien had given Marinette the black umbrella that afternoon in the rain.

It had been exactly one year since Marinette fell for him.

It had been exactly one year since the events of Stone Heart.

And so it made sense, did it not? For Marinette to confess her feelings for Adrien on the anniversary of her falling for him; he’d return her feelings, surely? Alya had said that, Nino had said that, the entire class believed it, so what was she to do when it turned out the whole class was wrong?

Perhaps Marinette should’ve seen it coming, what was it they called that? When the weather matched the mood? Pathetic fallacy? Marinette certainly felt pathetic by the end of the day. It had been raining, and for the first time since that day she was using the black umbrella she’d treasured so much.

“Adrien,” she’d called, just outside of the school entrance. They were alone, “Can I speak to you?” She’d asked, not quite meeting his eyes for fear that if she looked into the deep green ocean she would drown. Adrien smiled, he made time for her, his first friend, and he always would, even if she couldn’t always talk around him. Marinette was his friend, and he cared about her.

“I… I have feelings for you, Adrien.”

His friend. She was his _friend_. That's all.

“I’m sorry, Marinette.”

Then he left, a photoshoot, fencing, Chinese, piano? Marinette didn’t pay attention. She felt numb. Was this what heartbreak felt like? She looked at the umbrella, his umbrella, a gentle sigh escaping her lips. If only he’d never given her the umbrella. If only she’d never fell the way she did.

Usually Marinette was the kind of person to talk about her problems with those she cared for, but she’d barely said hello to her parents when she arrived home, simply walking to her room, dragging her feet, feeling nothing. Alya didn’t know she was confessing. Even Tikki hadn’t been told, although, she’d probably figured it out. Tikki tried to offer words of condolences, but Marinette simply sat and stared at the wall in front of her.

She replayed the conversation in her mind.

“I’m in love with someone else.”

A choked sob. And another. The tears began to flow and Marinette was powerless to stop them. She cried, she cried, and she cried. She didn’t eat, she didn’t speak, she just laid in her bed, willing the pain to end.

She should never have told him. She should’ve continued pining away. She’d always known this would happen, and yet she’d somehow convinced herself that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t.

“You have patrol tonight, Marinette.” Tikki reminded her. She shook her head. “Chat Noir needs you there.” Tikki continued. She shook her head again.

“I’m not-” She paused, trying to stem the flow of tears long enough to formulate a simple sentence, “I can’t. I can’t do it, I can’t see him.” His flirtatious banter was usually something Marinette could cope with, but hearing Chat Noir practically worship her after what she’d been through that day simply wasn’t something she could cope with.  
“He’ll have to patrol without me, tonight, Tikki.”

And if Chat Noir hadn’t changed his route to the duos meeting point he may have heard Marinette’s sobs, he may have heard Marinette telling Tikki that she couldn’t go out as Ladybug that day. And if Chat Noir had heard that, well, who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> ta da


End file.
